Here we are with our backs against the wall
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: Forbidden love, one of the oldest stories in the book. We could make it sound more interesting by adding in superhero's, villains, a town burning to the ground and adventure, but in the end it's still just a story about forbidden love. 5 green boys, 3 sisters, 1 love story.
1. Help, I have done it again

**Out from the depths I rise, Forever Spinelli! None of you guys probably even know who I am because it's been two years since I've posted something on fanfiction. Lifehack: Do not join tumblr roleplaying it will literally take over your life. Anyways, long intros are silly so here's my story! I hope you guys like it, or the 1st chapter of it anyways.**

* * *

Physics was a class Bubbles Utonium should have hated. She did, sort of. The actual class was horrible, half the time she had no idea what was going on and was struggling to keep a B. Going to the class however wasn't all that horrible. Mitch consistently throwing wadded up paper balls at her wasn't the highlight of the class, it was the boy across the room, right in her line of sight towards the board. She didn't mind that at all, secretly wished he was always in her line of sight.

Today he had a ponytail, she liked it best when he had a ponytail because it was easier for her to see his face when his hair was pulled back. The long hair was nice, but it was harder to see his face. Except, when he had the ponytail, he usually didn't have the hat on, Bubbles liked the hat, it was nice. Anything really was nice on him, even when he came to class and put his hood up and slept, he looked nice to Bubbles.

One of Mitch's paper balls hit her temple and Bubbles attention quickly shifted to Mitch who was about to throw another. As the ball left his hand, Bubbles disintegrated it with her laser eyes, breaking one of the school's rules for the PowerPuffs: No powers in school. Apparently it made some students uncomfortable.

"Ooo look what you did" Mitch laughed, drawing attention to it. She could have gotten away with it if it weren't for Mitch, but now all eyes were on her and the tiny pile of ash on the ground. The only pair of eyes Bubbles cared about were the ones connected to a boy who was now slightly uneasy in his chair. Noticing this, Bubbles mentally kicked herself, of course he'd be uneasy about her using her powers. Seeing that brought back all the logic as to why Bubbles was only allowed to gaze at this boy in Physic class and absolutely nothing more.

"Bubbles!" Her teacher snapped and gave the girl a warning look before going back to teaching. Trying that is, to get back the rest of the class's attention. Relieved she hadn't gotten more then a warning, Bubbles slumped as much as one could slump on a stool. A majority of teachers wouldn't do anything more then give a warning look or talk to Bubbles because it rarely happened and she never intended to hurt anything. Buttercup was a very different story and Blossom was never out of line.

"Betcha your boyfriend didn't like that" Mitch snickered.

"When we are out of this school and in front of my sister I will do so much worse to you" Bubbles hissed to Mitch. "And they'll be no protection from her" Mitch knew she wouldn't actually, so the little smirk was not wiped off his face. All she could really do now was go back to gazing at the boy.

The moment she turned though, her blue eyes met with his pink eyes and she almost toppled off her stool. The whole semester had gone by and he'd not even acknowledged her existence, but now he was staring right at her. And she was staring right back. The world was frozen for a moment and they just kept staring at each other. Finally, he hissed at her, his tongue slithering out and then back in, and turned back around to face the board.

She could have died right then and there. Bubbles Utonium could have died. He looked at her, acknowledged that she existed. It didn't matter that he had looked at her with a mix of fear and hate, it was the fact that he looked at her! If this was a normal situation, after class she would have run to her group of little friends and gushed about how he'd looked at her!

The rest of class didn't matter and Bubbles couldn't tell what happened or what was taught because she'd been stuck in her mind day dreaming yet again. Her notebook was evidence to that. Instead of the physic formulas it should have held and other notes about the class there were only little hearts with cupid arrows through them and inside one of the hearts: _S&amp;B_.

...


	2. Tell me when it kicks in

**You don't actually have to read this intro: **

**So it's been like five years since I posted this. Not really, only four months, but I'm still horrible. Tumblr roleplaying, don't do it. (But you actually should because it's hella fun and I can hook you up with some great groups) So, b/c of tumblr RPing I've learned to be very sensitive to triggers, so this chapter has smoking, mention of drugs and langue, but the story is also rated T so that's to be expected. Just a heads up. Also, to EveDuncan2 because I can't contact you via PM, yes, I hope to continue/edit "A Single Rose" as I hope to edit all my old stories, because I kind of vomit a little every time I realize that my horrible writing skills from freshman year of high school are still on the internet. This has been a long enough intro, so onto the story! **

* * *

"Hey babe how you doing?" A hand snatched Bubbles, and pinned her against a locker. There were only three boys at Townsville High who were strong enough and had the guts, or as Blossom said: small enough brains, to attempt something like this on a PowerPuff.

"Not interested Boomer" Bubbles said lightly, slipping out of his grasp. But a boy like Boomer who'd had his sights set on Bubbles since middle school was not gonna give up this easily.

"Come on babe, just give me a chance, one night, dinner, I'll pick you up" Boomer said keeping up with Bubbles as she walked quickly away from him.

This was getting old, almost everyday he demanded a chance and she never gave him one. At times she'd expressed maybe she should, maybe it wasn't so bad, but Blossom would always give her a talking to about how a woman has the right to reject, if you don't want to give him a chance. Blossom the feminist. Then Buttercup's response: "We can kill him if you wanna"

"No Boomer, I'd rather not" Bubbles tried to say firmly but her voice was shaky. He knew she was nervous too, a smirk taking over his face as he stepped closer. Before his foot even touched the ground though, Boomer was knocked over by a flash of green light, followed by a scream down the hall of "Buttercup are you serious? Do you want to be expelled?" From Blossom.

Internally Bubbles was beyond grateful for what Buttercup had just done, but with a scowling Blossom making her way towards Buttercup, Bubbles bit her cheek. "Can you believe her?" Blossom gestured to Buttercup as she walked past Bubbles, not even waiting for the blond's reaction. Down the hall, Buttercup was, for the lack of a better term, beating the crap out of Boomer. "Get off him!" The redhead yelled, grabbing her sister and forcing her off the blond boy.

Standing up, Buttercup rolled her shoulders back and shrugged Blossom's arms off her. "Take a hint buddy" Buttercup glared at Boomer who was starting to stand up. "Lay off Bubbles, she's not interested" It was almost comical the way Boomer nodded and retreated into the crowd of kids who had started to gather. Such a big, tough guy until Buttercup show'd him who was boss. Bubbles tried to hide her smile at the sight, but she couldn't help the little sparkle in her eyes. Until she glanced around and spotted a group of green teenagers watching the situation. Goodbye eye sparkle and hello staring at her feet.

Blossom was not having it. "Buttercup, I cannot believe you!" She lightly slapped Buttercup. "There are so many better ways to handle the situation, I'm sure Bubbles had it handled-"

"Bubbles had it handled?" Buttercup interrupted with a snort. "She looked like a lost sheep, he was about to eat her right up" She rolled her eyes. "You should be thanking me for saving our sister's life"

"A lost sheep?" Bubbles joined the conversation. "I'm not just some silly little lost sheep for you to save Buttercup!" She yelled at her sister, startling both girls and turned on her heel to walk quickly away from both of them.

"You're such a bitch" Blossom told her sister with a sigh. "You don't always have to be the superhero and save the day, I have to go to class" Blossom pushed past Buttercup and began walking.

"At least I don't have weird hair, dreads!" Buttercup called after Blossom who only turned around to flick Buttercup off and then continued walking away. "What are you all looking at?" She yelled at the group of students who still stood around where the fight had taken place. Quickly everyone scattered except for one tall boy with a skateboard in his backpack slowly clapping. Buttercup glared at him as he made his way over towards her and slung his arm around her shoulder, but she didn't shrug him off, just crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the ground.

Without saying anything, Mitch started leading Buttercup away and towards the nearest door leading out of the school. "Come on" He said as they pushed out of the school doors. Those were the only words needed between the two as they walked away from the school. Only once they'd reached the outskirts of town, ironically close to the city dump, did either of them stop walk or attempt to say anything. Even before they said anything, Mitch grabbed two cigarettes and handed one to Buttercup.

"If you even think about lecturing me I swear I will snap your leg" Buttercup finally said taking a long drag on the cigarette. "In half and you won't be able to ever walk again" She added with a mutter.

"Wow" Mitch nodded looking over to her. "That's pretty intense"

"It is" Buttercup agreed and was then quiet again. Buttercup was not a talker, she was a fighter, act first and think about it later. She also knew what she'd pulled at the school was wrong, but the last thing she wanted was her boyfriend calling her out on it. It was enough that Blossom got all up in arms about it and she knew Blossom would pull some kind of crap about how Bubbles needed to learn to take care of herself and how could she do that with Buttercup always jumping in. Bubbles would fake agree with Blossom in the moment but then as soon as Blossom stormed off to the lab, Bubbles would sneak into Buttercup's room to say how thankful she was. It happened too many times to count. Part of Buttercup did believe Bubbles needed to learn to stand up for herself, but then she would lose that sweet innocence she had. "I'm ok now" Buttercup lied.

"You're really not" Mitch said with a smirk and stood up, offering his hand down to her to help her stand up. She didn't take it and stood up on her own, but didn't protest when Mitch put his arm around her. "So, we're going to go destroy something, sound good? Awesome, let's go"

"Blossom would kill me if she saw this" Buttercup said taking the cig out of her mouth and blowing out the smoke.

"Doesn't she smoke weed?"

"Who, Blossom?" Buttercup said in mock surprise and used her best 'making fun of Blossom' voice. "Why how on Earth could you accuse the princess of doing something as vile as drugs? Why, she's perfect! In every way!" Mitch laughed.

"Better not let Princess hear you calling Blossom princess" He teased her.

"Oh shit" Buttercup stopped and looked around as if Princess was anywhere near by, as if Princess would be anywhere near the dump. "Then I'd have the two biggest bitches in Townsville after me" The couple had found themselves in the dump by this point, near a nice large stack of old cars. Buttercup shook Mitch's arm off herself and grabbed a metal pole, probably left by the Gangreen Gang and proceeded to beat the daylights out of a car. Mitch just sat down and watched her. "Having fun?" He called.

"Not yet" Buttercup grunted, continuing to pound the car until it was literally a pile of metal on the ground. "I'm good now" She said turning around and throwing the pole off to the side. Mitch held out his arm to her and Buttercup fixed her arms around his waist. "Wait" She paused and used her laser vision to set the rest of the pile on fire. "I'm good now" She nodded and smiled up to Mitch.

They were there for a few hours, just watching the fire, only to finally leave when they heard sirens heading for the dump.

* * *

**_So hi again! I hate author's notes I really do, but I wanted to point out that I'm basing Blossom off of Cosima from Orphan Black (go watch it, it's great), ok that's all! Bye!_**


	3. You should know where I'm coming from

**Ugh, I'm so sorry this has taken my so long to update. But I'm offically done with school for the summer, so hopefully updates will come faster. This story has been rattling around in my head for eons, it's just actually writing it down. **

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blossom asked as Buttercup entered the house. Blossom was walking from the kitchen to the living room and had her iPad in her hands. She hadn't even bothered to look at Buttercup as she asked.

"Out" Was all Buttercup offered her sister, stuffing her hands in her pockets and turning to run up the stairs. This wasn't going to sit with Blossom and Buttercup knew it, but she was still going to try to get out of more questions.

"Out? You skipped half the school day because you were out?" Blossom said, finally looking up at Buttercup and away from her iPad.

"I can't just skip school because knowledge and crap and blah blah blah, I get it" Buttercup cut her sister off and spoke in an uppity voice to mock Blossom. "Thank you mother, but I think I'll survive"

Blossom was about to open her mouth to say something, either to reprimand her sister or make some comment about how she wasn't Buttercup's mother, but the door to the lab opened. Neither of the sisters liked to fight in front of Bubbles and so as the blonde stepped into the living with a towel around her neck, they shut up.

"What level are you on?" Blossom asked Bubbles as the blonde looked between the sisters, clearly aware that they had been about to engage in one of their epic fights. Even if she hadn't heard it getting started thanks to super hearing, Bubbles could tell, she knew her sisters.

"99, can't seem to get past the laser, it pops up out of no where you know?" Bubbles shrugged and quickly pushed past Blossom to run up the stairs and shut herself in the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Buttercup looked at Blossom and mouthed "99? What the hell?". Blossom replied with a shrug and smirk. "I thought I was the tough one?" Buttercup said aloud, but softly pointing to herself and looked towards the bathroom in shock.

Blossom snorted. "Please Buttercup, do you really think Bubbles could hurt a fly? It's one thing to fight in the simulator and she's good when we're actually fighting monsters, but anywhere else?" Blossom just shook her head. "There's more to being tough then being the best fighter. Bubbles knows how to take someone down the easiest, least messy way, you just barrel in and punch everything" She snickered.

"Because messes are the most fun" Buttercup muttered and Blossom just pointed to her with a nod.

Bubbles had heard the whole conversation, it was hard not to, no matter how quietly Buttercup and Blossom were talking. She wasn't really sure how to take it. On one hand it was kind of nice to be ahead of Buttercup in training, but on the other she wasn't sure how she felt about Blossom's comments. Again, within Blossom's comments she wasn't sure how she felt. It was good to be nice and kind and to get to the point without making a mess, but not being able to "hurt a fly" was sort of demeaning thing, wasn't it? Maybe it wasn't, Bubbles didn't really know. And if Buttercup was the tough one and Blossom was the smart one, what did that leave Bubbles at? The sweet one? Sure that was nice sometimes, but it didn't hold much. Especially when fighting. Blossom could come up with a plan, Buttercup could execute it and then some and where did that leave Bubbles? Looking pretty in the costume? She wanted so much more then that.

The shower water turned off, but Bubbles didn't move for a moment. She just stood there and wrapped her arms around herself. Her want to be more did explain why she was the furthest along of her sisters in training, but to Bubbles that didn't mean anything. She'd been ahead since they were in Kindergarten and she tried to prove she was hard-core. If only her little self could see her now. Bubbles wasn't hard-core, she was fragile and broken. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, Bubbles walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. _"You're nothing but sweet, you can't even stand up for yourself" _The negative voice in her head sounded a lot like HIM and Bubbles squeezed her eyes shut. "Get out of my head" She whispered. "I am not weak, I am not weak" She didn't believe the words at all, but sometimes it helped to say them aloud and maybe someday she'd believe them, if she said them enough.

It was getting cold in the bathroom, so Bubbles finally grabbed her clothing off the floor and quickly exited to her bedroom, quickly dashing through the hall in case the Professor decided now was a good time to start dinner, or watch TV or walk into the hall. Dinner would be ready soon, everything was always so prompt in this house, mostly due to Blossom. She could be so anal. Bubbles threw on some clothes before sitting herself on her bed to brush her hair and wait to be called to dinner. It was like a game, neither Bubbles or Buttercup cared about everything being right on time, but Blossom insisted they have dinner at 5:45 every night. It was currently 5:43 and Bubbles knew that within 10 seconds of the clock hitting 5:45, Blossom would call for them. Buttercup and Bubbles would usually take their sweet time getting down to the table, just to mess with Blossom.

"Five, four three, two, one" She counted down softly, watching the second hand tick and then waited for: "Bubbles! Buttercup! Dinner!"

"I say" Buttercup said, appearing at Bubbles door and leaning against the door frame. "We wait a whooping thirty seconds tonight, just to spice things up" Bubbles agreed and then, they would count the extra times Blossom called for them. Once, they waited until she actually came to get them, that had been eight calls before she came.

The sisters stood just inside Bubbles room and heard two more "Bubbles! Buttercup! Dinner!" before thirty seconds was up, each one more aggravated then the last.

"The food is going to get cold" Blossom said as the girls entered the kitchen and took their seats.

"Because food gets cold like a second after your done with it" Buttercup rolled her eyes while Blossom glared at her. The Professor was at the table though so Blossom didn't say anything back. She'd get her back later.

Dinner was filled with smalltalk about school, grades, activities. It was mostly led by Blossom talking about all her academic activities and after a while even the professor looked bored out of his mind, but she just kept talking.

"What about you Bubbles?" He finally asked, interrupting Blossom. Bubbles, who had not been paying attention, jumped and stabbed her plate with her fake and looked up at the professor like a deer in headlights.

"What?" She asked as Buttercup tried to not burst out laughing. "Nothing really exciting, just going to art club, still working on the prom dress" Bubbles had reverted to playing with the food on her plate now with her fork and didn't even look up at the professor when she spoke. "It's coming along, mostly" She answered his next question before he asked it. "I think by next week I'll actually start making it, as long as I can get all the materials and Robin wants one too, so I have to figure that out"

"Will it be blue?" The Professor asked with a smile, trying to get Bubbles to look up from her food. She did, to make him happy and nodded with a smile. Of course it would be blue, everything was always blue for Bubbles. Her eyes, her clothing, her room, her mood. Blue, blue, blue, blue. It was quiet for a moment after that. Blossom was still a little peeved at being interrupted, Bubbles didn't really have anything else to say and Buttercup didn't really talk much to The Professor anymore. Really, Bubbles was the only one in the Utonium household she still got along with.

Bubbles pushed her chair back from the table. "I'm going to go start on my homework" She said, standing up and grabbing her plate, walking it over to the sink. "Thanks for dinner Daddy" Bubbles said, walking over and giving the Professor a hug before dashing out of the kitchen.

"I hope she's ok" Buttercup said softly as Bubbles left.

"What do you mean?" The Professor looked at the green puff.

"She's been off for a while" Buttercup looked between The Professor and Blossom. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't talk, and when she does she barley says anything, how long has it been since she's laughed? And she hasn't had a friend over in ages" Buttercup stood up and put her dishes in the sink. "She's Bubbles, she sugar, the sweet, cute, friendly, happy one. Tell me that's not weird" With that, Buttercup left the kitchen and left Blossom and The Professor to think over what she'd said.

* * *

**Um, a quick thing so I'm not accused of taking this OOC. I adore the episode "Bubblevicious" and that's the reason behind Bubbles being the furthest along in training. (if you don't remember) In the episode Bubbles tries to prove she's "hard-core" and so goes to "danger level 11" in training when Buttercup is only level 9 and totally kicks ass at level 11. So in my mind, she'd just continue to be ahead of her sisters, not tougher, as Blossom points out, just further along.**


End file.
